Field
Image sensors and electronic devices including the same are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectronic effects. The photoelectronic device may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like. The photoelectronic device may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires a small size and/or high resolution. In order to manufacture an image sensor having a smaller size, a size of a pixel needs to become smaller. However, sensitivity may be deteriorated because an absorption area becomes smaller due to small pixels. In addition, luminance may deteriorate because of low illumination.